


Lost & Found

by xbld15



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Corgi, Dog fic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbld15/pseuds/xbld15
Summary: Something lost finds Pyp, and Pyp finds someone new.





	1. Chapter 1

Pyp stops to look at a flyer taped to a lamp post, during his afternoon walk. There's a black and white picture of a happy-go-lucky corgi, mouth open and tongue hanging out; looking at whoever took the picture like they're the small dog’s entire world. Below, written it poor, but legible handwriting, reads:

**LOST!**

**Answers to Lily**

**REWARD!**

At the bottom of the flyer, small strips of paper are hanging, waiting to be ripped off, with a phone number written in the same poor, but legible scrawl. Several strips have been ripped off, but more than half remain.

Pyp feels for the owner. He's always wanted a dog, but his asshole landlord doesn’t allow pets; and he isn't going to find a place as cheap as what he has now, anywhere else. He can't afford much, playing gigs here and there; barely affording his shitty studio apartment.

A wet nose against his ankle breaks Pyp out of his thoughts, and he looks down to see the very corgi from the flyer looking up at him, head cocked.

“Well, hey there, buddy!” Pyp coos, and bends down to pet the small dog.

The corgi’s tail starts wagging rapidly, yips, and then rolls onto its back. Pyp chuckles, and then starts scratching the corgi’s belly.

“Well aren’t you just a little cutie,” Pyp says, grin spreading from large ear to large ear. The corgi makes a contented noise, and its tongue lolls out, “I bet your owner is worried sick about you.”

Pyp stands, knees popping, which he winces at, reminding him he needs to stretch more. The corgi, whose name is Lily, he remembers from the flyer, rolls back to her feet, and plants herself at Pyp’s side. He tears one of the slips of paper from the flyer, and takes his phone out of his jeans pocket. Deciphering the scrawl, he enters the ten-digit number into his phone and taps call.

Oddly, after a few rings, the call drops. Pyp wonders if he lost service, but his bars read full LTE—the perks of living in a big city. He figures the owner must’ve ended the call. He would have done the same, as he doesn’t answer a number he doesn’t know. But, Lily needs to get back, so he taps the owner’s name again in his call history. The call drops again after only one ring this time, which makes him slightly irritated. Figuring the third time’s the charm, he taps the number again.

This time the call goes through almost immediately, but before Pyp can introduce himself, an angry voice shouts on the other end, “this better not be another fucking joke, asshole!”

Pyp’s taken aback, and doesn’t respond automatically. Here he is trying to do a good thing, and he gets yelled at for his troubles. But, Pyp doesn’t take anything lying down, and without thinking, says, “Hey, I’m not the asshole here, asshole! All I did was try to be a good Samaritan and return your dog, and I don’t think I deserve to be yelled at!”

The line is silent, and Pyp fears the owner hung up, and curses himself for yelling back. He’s about to apologize, but the owner speaks first, “shit man, I’m sorry. Some assholes have been prank calling me. I shouldn’t have put my cellphone number on that flyer. Thanks for finding my dog. I’ve been worried sick about her.”

Pyp’s caught off guard again, and feels sorry for the guy, “It’s alright. Shit, I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. My sister’s always said I never think before I speak. Uhm, should I meet you somewhere with your dog?”

Pyp looks down at Lily, and sees her staring up at him, probably wondering why he just shouted or maybe she can hear her owner’s voice through the phone. He bends down, and pats her on the head. Lily moves into the touch, guiding Pyp’s hand to start petting her.

“Uhm, yeah, sure. I’ll just, uh text you my address,” Lily’s owner says, “As long as you promise not to stalk me, that is,” he adds with a chuckle.

Pyp snorts, “ha, depends on how you look! I don’t stalk just anyone, you know.”

There’s a pause on the other side of the line, and Pyp realizes he spoke without thinking again, but feels better when a deep laugh comes from the other side, “haha, no worries, man. I’m probably not your type.”

“Well, we’ll see,” Pyp returns. He’s pretty open minded, and the guy has a nice voice. Deep and soothing.

“Alright, well I guess I have to take a chance,” the owner says, “So, I guess I’ll see you soon, then?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Pyp says, “uh, wait! What’s your name? I don’t want to a stranger’s house without knowing their name at least.”

“Grenn,” the owner says, “and what’s yours?”

“Pyp.”

“Huh, and I thought I had a weird name.”

“Thanks?”

“Ah, shit, sorry. Didn’t mean it like that.”

“Ha, no problem, dude. I’m used to it.”

“Okay, well I guess I’ll see you soon, then. Bye.”

“Bye,” Pyp hangs up, and his phone buzzes a few seconds later. He copies Grenn’s address from the message, and enters it into his maps app. He can’t afford a cab, or even a ride-share, so he’ll have to walk, but the directions say he’s only a half hour away. He looks down at Lily, and wonders if he should carry her, as he doesn’t have a leash, but she’s already on her feet and looks ready to go. Pyp shrugs, and then starts down the street to Grenn’s, Lily waddling along beside him.

+

_Well, I acted like a total idiot. Should I have given this guy my address? He sounded nice enough. I mean, he called about Lily. Oh, shit, Lily! Thank god, she’s safe! I’m never letting Jon dog sit again!_

Grenn’s phone dings. It’s a message from Pyp.

**Unknown Number:**

                My phone says I’m half an hour away.

_Huh, I wonder how far Lily got? I figured she went to the park, but that’s only ten minutes by cab. Does Pip not have a car? Who has a fucking car here? Maybe he just likes to walk?_

Grenn’s phone dings again, and he grins when he reads the message.

                **Unknown Number:**

This is Pyp by the way. But, you knew that ;)

_Do people even use emoticons anymore? Thought emoji are all the rage with the kids these days? Is Pyp not a kid? How old is he? He didn’t sound old. God, I hope he’s not a dumb-ass kid. Lily must’ve liked him though, right? Unless he chased after her! Did she bite him? Did he hurt her? He didn’t say anything. Fuck, I should have asked if Lily was alright! Fucking prank callers. Assholes._

Grenn adds Pyp’s number into his phone, and sends a quick text asking if Lily’s alright. His phone dings a minute later, and it’s a picture of Lily, looking into the camera, head cocked. Grenn smiles, thankful someone who’s apparently good with dogs found Lily. She looks unharmed, and he lets out a sigh of relief.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I love rare pairings. And, Grenn/Pyp is just so precious. The idea came to me when I saw a lost dog flyer while out on a walk. Originally, this was going to be a Cap/Bucky fic, but there's enough of those out there, and Grenn/Pyp deserve some love :)
> 
> I've only seen the series, and haven't read the books, so I'm not sure if I got their characterizations right. I like the idea of Grenn having a small dog, and Pyp just seems like the type to have to deal with a shitty life. I tend to put my characters through a lot of shit, so I'm sorry? I write as I go, so I'm not sure where this will lead, but it'll mostly likely be fluff, with some angst.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up as soon as I finish it.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk to Grenn’s takes Pyp a little over half an hour, so he sends a text to Grenn saying he’ll be a few minutes late, to which he gets the reply, “k, how’s Lilly?”

Pyp sighs. It felt like Grenn had texted him every other minute to ask about Lilly. Asking if she looked thirsty and to give her some water—which Pyp did of course—or if she looked hungry and to feed her.

So Pyp stopped at a hot dog stand, and fed Lilly a quarter of the meat, which she wolfed down. Honestly, if Grenn didn’t worry so much about the dog, asking Pyp to stop every few minutes for something (“can you make sure she doesn’t have any scratches?”), Lilly’d be back already. Back where, she apparently is treated like some sort of queen, which, honestly makes Pyp jealous of the tiny little dog.

The last person to dote on Pyp was his mother, father never really being a factor. He and his sister were their mother’s entire world. “The only good thing that bastard ever gave me,” she’d say. But once she passed, Pyp had to grow up and take care of his sister, making sure she had everything she needed. Thankfully, Pyp was 18, so the courts granted him custody of Ariana. He wasn’t going to her fall into the foster system.

Everything Pyp did was for his sister. Every job he worked, every shitty apartment they had to stay in to save money so Ariana could get new shoes and clothes for school. Everyone he pleased. He did everything to make sure Ariana never had resort to the worst—that was for Pyp to do.

But now Ariana is off at college. Something Pyp never got the chance to do. She’s a freshman, studying marine biology. Ariana’s always loved the sea. They’d go the beach every chance they’d get, and Ariana would identify all the creatures above and below the water, every plant, and every shell found half buried. Proud wasn’t strong enough a word to identify how Pyp felt about Ariana. She’s smart, witty, and determined. Pyp knows she can accomplish anything she puts her mind to.

But Pyp also feels scared for Ariana. Sure, he knows he might be a little over protective, but Pyp knows how the world really operates, and he knows the statistics of sexual assaults on campuses. So, before Ariana left, Pyp taught her everything he knew about how to deal with an unruly John. Pyp isn’t big, so he had to learn how to get out of tricky situations. How to use a larger man’s weight against him, where pressure points are on a person, how best to conceal a weapon, but have within arm’s reach at all times, and how basically anything can be used to defend oneself. Of course, Ariana caught on quick. He had no doubt she would. He just hopes she’ll never have to use what he taught her.

Pyp taps out a quick reply, and looks down to make sure Lilly is still following him. Sure enough, the small dog it still trotting along happily, tongue hanging out.

“Come on, Lilly. Let’s get you to your worried master,” Pyp says, although he completely understands the protectiveness. Lilly looks up at him and give him a look like she knows exactly what he means.

+

Three sharp knocks cause Grenn to jump to his feet. He’d just sat down after pacing his living room, worried about Lilly, despite his constant texts and Pyp’s quick replies, with photo evidence to prove just how okay Lilly is. It’s just, Grenn hasn’t left Lilly alone since she was a puppy. Working from home as a graphic designer allowed him to watch his beloved corgi grow up, and he’d gotten very attached. Lilly was a gift from Sam, after a really bad break-up and she’d really lifted his spirits.

He left her alone for the first time when he’d practically been forced to take a three-day vacation by Jon and Sam, after he’d worked on a project for five days straight with almost no sleep. He returned to a manic Jon telling him not to freak out, but then told him Lilly was gone a full night; to which, Grenn promptly freaked the fuck out. He chewed out Jon, manically created posters, posted them, got pranked called every other call, and then yelled at the only person to have done something nice to him.

And speaking of, he swings the door open as is greeted by nothing, until he remembers just how tall he is and looks down, and is struck by the man at his door. The first thing he notices is his ears, which, aren’t freakishly huge, but are enough that they draw attention. But, what really has Grenn rather speechless, is the guy’s smile. It’s from large ear to large ear, and makes his heart skip.

“Hey,” Pyp says, which draws Grenn out his trance, realizing he was staring.

“Uh, yeah. Hi,” Grenn responds, and can feel his cheeks heat up.

Thankfully, he’s saved by a bark from Lilly, who’s sitting next to Pyp, looking rather expectantly between Grenn and Pyp.

“Oh, hi there, girl!” Grenn coos, suddenly remembering Lilly, and bends down. But, instead of Lilly running into his arms, she remains sitting at Pyp’s side.

“What’s wrong, girl?” Grenn says, worriedly. Lilly responds by nudging Pyp’s leg with her nose, almost as if she was trying to push him inside.

“I think she wants be to pay you for helping me out,” Grenn interprets incorrectly, standing back up.

“Oh, that’s not really necessary,” Pyp retorts.

“Really, you sure? The poster said ‘reward.’”

“I really just stumbled upon her, actually.”

“But, I still feel like I should pay you back for your kindness. It’s the least I could do.”

A thought crosses Grenn’s mind, but he feels it might be too forward. He doesn’t get to ask it, though, when Pyp says, “I didn’t do it for the money, really. I’d feel bad being paid for just doing the right thing.”

“Huh, that’s very noble of you,” Grenn says.

Pyp smiles that wide smile again, and Grenn notices his cheeks pink. He’s tempted to pitch his idea, but Pyp beats him to it.

“Well, there is something you can do for me,” Pyp says.

“Oh, really, and what’s that?” Grenn asks, hopefully.

“Come to dinner with me.”

Grenn grins, “Of, course,” and Lilly yips excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Chapter 2! :D
> 
> I apologize for the wait. Been busy with school, lately. 
> 
> I enjoyed writing this chapter (I love writing dialogue), and actually wrote the first part on a train! God, I love the train. Anyway, I decided to bring Pyp's sister into this, and give them a backstory. Grenn is still a bit of mystery, but we'll see what will come up later ;)
> 
> I hope you liked it, and leave a comment if you'd like! :D
> 
> -xbld15


End file.
